De Partidas y Regresos
by Ethanlya Kurose
Summary: 10 años han pasado tras la cuarta guerra ninja. La navidad, llena de alegría y bendiciones, Sakura no hace más que preguntarse desde cuándo había olvidado tal significado. Aunque presentía que era, desde que Naruto y Sasuke la habían abandonado.


Hola a todos y ¡feliz navidad! (un tanto atrasada lalala .) 

Sí, debería haber actualizado "_un mundo sin ti_" y estoy en ello, así que paciencia que esta semana sí o sí va a haber actua después de un largo mes de receso xD.

Bueno ¿a qué va esto? Me acabo de enterar que esta historia, que escribí para concursar en NU, ha sido ganadora (y aún doy brinquitos de felicidad por ello _¡kyaa!_ u), por lo que he decidido compartirla con ustedes. No es lo usual que escribo, pero camufladamente puse toques _sasunaru_ para sentirme realizada jajaja XD.

Espero que sea de su agrado este humilde _one shot_ ^^ (lloré la vez que lo leí terminado ;w;). Ya no los aquejo más con mi tonta sensibilidad xD.

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA O.ó**

**

* * *

**

**De partidas y regresos**

**...**

Suspiró cansada.

Después de un largo y agitado día en hospital, lo único que deseaba era poder recostarse en su cómoda, confortable y fiel cama. No era que odiase su trabajo como ninja médico. En absoluto. Ella amaba su labor. No obstante, también debía acudir algunos días a la academia a impartir clases a los nuevos estudiantes -y vaya que los mocosos podían ser insoportables cuando se lo proponen-. Pues bien, existían veces que quería mandar todo al mismísimo carajo. Y precisamente ese día se incluía en tan afamada categoría.

Sobre todo por ser una fecha donde la familia y amigos se reunían a celebrar de forma cálida y llenos de alegría.

Lamentablemente, para ella aquel sentido se había esfumado, si no mal recordaba, hacía 10 años atrás. Pues nada era lo mismo desde que…

- Sakura.

Detuvo su paso.

-Kakashi - Respondió- Pensé que estabas colapsando con los papeleos- comentó divertida.

El peligris avanzó hacia ella saludándole de paso.

- Ah, sí. Me escapé por unos minutos- Le hizo un gesto para que le tuviese un poco de paciencia mientras sacaba un objeto de su mochila- Ten.

-¿Una soda?- recibió la lata en sus manos aún más confundida por el acto de su ex maestro y ahora Hokage- ¿Tan poco sueldo le dan?- se burló.

- Al resto le doy otra prioridad. En fin, debía darte un regalo de vez en cuando en esta época…-

- ¡Ok! - interrumpió sonriendo exageradamente- Mañana le regalaré algo… ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió apresurada.

El peligris no pudo más que quedarse quieto, observando como la pelirrosa se alejaba de él, en dirección hacia al centro de la aldea. El camino que la ojiverde había tomado era bastante conocido por la gente de Konoha, y quizás, para todos los Shinobi de los cinco grandes países.

Un camino que con el transcurso del tiempo, tanto como para él y para ella, se había convertido en un hábito que no podía ser reemplazado por otro.

No debía extrañarse que la chica estuviese desanimada durante aquellas fechas. Sabía el motivo, pues compartían la misma frustración e impotencia desde que Naruto se había marchado sin más que resignarse.

La única escapatoria para tales sentimientos, constaba simplemente en ir a _visitarlo_.

-Han pasado más de diez años y aún así todos te extrañamos, Naruto…-murmuró viendo el grisáceo cielo, por el que descendían pequeños copos de nieve.

…

Las personas le sonreían saludándole con respeto. No podía evitar devolverles el saludo con una sonrisa fingida. Su buen humor se había estropeado por completo. Y no era que Kakashi lo hubiese arruinado todo, sino que se encontraba demasiado susceptible a cualquier comentario que involucrara a la palabra a_mistad_.

Suspiró agobiada mientras abría la lata de soda y bebía todo de un solo sorbo. Desechó el objeto a un tacho de basura cercano y apresuró su paso, mandando toda diplomacia a la borda, para comenzar a saltar por los tejados para avanzar más rápido, sin distracciones innecesarias de por medio.

La zona más urbana de Konoha quedó a sus espaldas en cuestión de segundos, pues lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al lugar donde moraban sus seres queridos. Un apartado único que se les mandó a construir, por orden de Tsunade en su tiempo de Godaime - ahora ya retirada- para que descansaran en paz.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Necesitaba experimentar el confort que le proporcionaba _aquel _lugar. Y la única manera de lograrlo, era el de llegar lo más pronto posible con _ellos_.

Su visión se tornaba dificultosa, y no precisamente por los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer con abundancia, sino que sus propias lágrimas querían traicionarla de forma patética y lastimera.

Frenó su acelerado paso y se quedó contemplando por unos segundos, como siempre lo hacía, al monumento especialmente construido para Naruto y Sasuke.

Sus ojos escocieron y los frotó, intentando quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Formando una alicaída sonrisa se acercó hacia a la majestuosa construcción en honor a sus dos amigos; a los lazos que consideraba importantes e inigualables y que cruelmente la habían abandonando.

No por ser egoístas.

No por ser unos idiotas desconsiderados.

Solo que no existía una solución más allá que no fuese el de la muerte. Pues habían nacido para conocerse, quererse y odiarse; con el único propósito de entenderse mutuamente. Luego de eso no venía más que salvar y no ser salvado, convencer y no ser convencido. Un círculo vicioso que, en sus inicios, no podía detenerse con simples palabras y muestras de verdadera preocupación. No, pues para ellos, la única forma de poder comprender al otro había sido caer en las manos de su oponente. Y así, ya todo esclarecido, unirse y echar los planes de Madara abajo, exterminándolo del mundo terrenal, con el único insignificante precio a pagar: sus vidas a modo de trueque.

Con sus muertes, se había logrado uno de los más profundos anhelos de todos: La paz y unión en el mundo Shinobi.

Puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban en respuesta a su angustia. Aún recordaba como las vidas de ambos se extinguían en cuestión de segundos ante sus propios ojos: Naruto sonriendo junto a Sasuke, tal como lo había prometido en su momento.

Y por más que intentó salvarlos desesperada con su ninjutsu médico, nada había tenido resultados positivos.

Sonrió con amargura mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos pequeñas ofrendas. Se agachó y vio sus rostros inmortalizados en piedra.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando como sería el recibimiento de ellos ante sus regalos de navidad. Naruto de seguro le diría que no importaba, que él se conformaba de cualquier cosa mientras se lo diese ella. Sasuke, por otro lado, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se inmutara de su obsequio, pero lo recibiría a regañadientes por los constantes insultos del rubio.

Aun así, con todas sus diferencias, estarían conviviendo juntos celebrando aquella festividad.

Sus ojos no pudieron detener más las lágrimas, que con tanto ahínco no deseaba mostrar delante de ellos. No podía verse más débil y patética en aquel momento.

-Naruto… Sasuke-_kun-_ murmuró frotando sus ojos con el alma partida en dos.

Odiaba la navidad.

Pues por más que quisiera, por más que deseara, ellos lamentablemente no podían regresar.

¡Cómo no le iba tentar aprender un jutsu de resucitación, similar a lo que hizo alguna vez Kabuto!

No obstante, al final de cuentas, se resignaba a descartar aquellas descabelladas ideas, pues no podría irrumpir su descanso eterno, sabiendo que estaban en un mejor lugar.

A sus veintiséis años ya no debía permitirse ser tan caprichosa.

-Quisiera revivir todo de forma diferente…- murmuró delineando con sus dedos las caras de los chicos - Quisiera verlos felices y sin sangre ensuciando sus rostros, solo como último recuerdo de ustedes.

Se hallaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y memorias, que no se había percatado que la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Solo bastó que el ruido de sus dientes al castañar, la hiciese salir de su pequeña burbuja.

Sopló fuertemente en sus manos, ya que éstas se encontraban demasiado frías para su gusto. Se levantó con delicadeza, intentando alargar su visita. Miró el monumento por medio minuto y luego realizó una pequeña reverencia, finalizando su estadía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminó sin prisa esta vez, friccionando en ocasiones sus manos para entrar en calor. Al entrar a la aldea, no le sorprendió que las personas estuviesen cerrando las tiendas por el clima. Sin embargo, su atención se enfocó en dos niños con gorritos de animales- impidiendo ver sus rostros- de alrededor de unos seis años, que iban jugando - sin importarles el frío existente- a la pelota entre risas y burlas. No les prestó mayor atención y continuó con su caminata para llegar a casa.

Vio una tienda de dulces aún abierta y pensó en comprar una caja de dulces a Kakashi como regalo. Sacó su monedero, y por torpeza, hizo caer casi todas sus monedas.

Frunció el ceño y se limitó a suspirar antes de agacharse a recogerlas, empero, una mano pequeña le tendió todo el dinero que había caído. Le sorprendió bastante que los mismos chicos que iban jugando con el balón, se dedicaran a ayudarla.

-Gracias- balbuceó aún atónita por la rapidez del niño.

-De nada- respondió el niño con una voz cantarina, sin mostrarle su rostro, se volteaba a ver a su amigo que permanecía más alejado, sujetando entre sus manos el balón - Él también ayudó. Es un antipático, pero buena persona cuando lo conoces más.- le señaló sonriendo.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la ojiverde.

- _Sa-su-ke_- rió el chico mirándola con inocencia.

El chico que se mantenía alejado, llamó al otro amenazándole de que se iría. El niño que le había hablado, se quejó de él y antes de marcharse…

-Gracias por cuidarnos. Adiós, _Sakura-chan._- musitó bajito.

Sakura dejó de respirar unos segundos y observó como los dos niños, el de carácter aparentemente difícil, le hacía un gesto de despedida con sus manos y el otro le sonreía ampliamente, para luego girarse y continuar con su juego de pelota, entremezclándose con la gente sin detenerse.

Quizás fue por la inminente sensación de asfixia, y la amenaza indignante de sus lágrimas, que le permitió observar mientras estos dos niños se alejaban, la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke cuando eran pequeños, sonriéndoles con satisfacción.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Esa clase de regalos no podían, ni _debían_ ser posibles.

Levantó su mirada hacia al cielo grisáceo, con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-No lo merecía… y aún así me regalaste esto, Naruto- murmuró- Gracias, infinitamente gracias.

Ahora lo sabía. Ellos jamás la habían abandonado.

Físicamente, sí. Pero espiritualmente, seguirían siempre allí junto a ella.

Y eso, era uno de los más grande obsequios que le podían otorgar.

-Feliz navidad, Naruto. Feliz navidad, Sasuke- pronunció de forma lenta y llena de armonía.

Una brisa tibia y muy anormal -dado que estaba nevando- la envolvió.

A lo lejos, los dos pequeños niños se desvanecían lentamente, dejando como única prueba de sus cinco minutos de existencia, los gorros de animalitos y el balón a unos pasos del monumento que se les había construido a Naruto y a Sasuke.

FIN

* * *

_¿Regalo deseado? ¡Sus comentarios!_ ;)

Ojalá hayan pasado una hermosa navidad junto a sus familias y seres queridos ^^.

Nos leemos pronto.

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


End file.
